


Anyone But Me

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Anyone But Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone But Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

First it was the brunette in Potions, some Hufflepuff named Hester who tittered when Scorpius granted her a smile. There was Jack after flying lessons, Wendy in the middle of Charms, but it wasn’t until Scorpius marched over to a startled James Potter after Quidditch and batted his eyes that Albus just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Al yanked Scorpius’ arm, ignoring his brother’s stunned stare. 

“You’ll go after all of Hogwarts except me?”

“Jealous?” 

“Ye—No! Yes!” Al spluttered. 

The blond git had the audacity to smile.

He pulled Al close, murmured, “About time,” and then kissed Al’s anger away.


End file.
